1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server apparatus that transmits and distributes music data to a reception terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a music distribution system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication HEI11-355346, a terminal apparatus transmits requested music (a piece of music) and distribution request time information to a distribution server, while the distribution server that receives the request distributes the requested music to the terminal apparatus at the distribution time.
The terminal apparatus transmits a request for music data to a distribution server through a communication channel, while transmitting the time at which the requested music data is to be distributed. The distribution server determines distribution schedule time based on the distribution request time from the terminal corresponding to the past distribution result and transmission path condition, and transmits the information requested from the terminal at the distribution schedule time. The terminal apparatus is placed in a standby condition by a timer until the distribution schedule time. At the distribution schedule time, the terminal is automatically started by the timer into a distribution waiting condition. Then, distribution server distributes the requested music data through a satellite. The distributed music data is received at terminal apparatus. When the reception is completed, the power of the terminal is turned off.
However, since the music information is generally composed of a large file, when a distribution error occurs due to, for example, protocol during the distribution according to the conventional method, it is necessary to redistribute the entire file, and therefore the method is poor in distribution efficiency.